The Chronicles of Chaos
by SilencedWalker
Summary: Hex has crossed over to the Dark side along with with Grindgear and a mysterious king. Valam and Akemi have been kidnapped and forced to convert to become the empresses of the Dark Tyranny. Zone has been pushed to the limit. Can this darkness, and Hex?
1. Prologue

Author's note: This is my first attempt at writing a story so there may be some errors with grammar. Please when you review this chapter, be kind about it.

Prolouge: The Awakening.

Zone was sleeping in his comfy red blanket like always. "Hmm this is strange. My brother... Sleeping like me? This isn't normal... Has he been stopped dead in his tracks by some sickness?" The black hedgehog said with a discouraging voice. "Ugh" The blue hedgehog awoke with a groggy like face "Morning Hex." Hex looked to the hedgehog and said in a stern yet worried voice "Brother are you sick?" Zone responded with a questionable face "No why?" Hex was in his thoughts now, he thought to himself "This is like the time Valam had taken care of me. I am growing weak. I must remain strong." He was snapped out of his trance "Brother go get water." The blue hedgehog did as he was told.

I know short chapter. Please review nicely.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: There will be surprise characters from other people I know

Chapter 1: A Mysterious Figure

Zone was getting water when he stopped and looked out the window "Huh? That's strange." Hex was walking down the stairs to read the newspaper. "Well look at this.. Some drug dude is in jail, arrested for... Holy!" the blue hedgehog asked "For?" the jet hedgehog spoke with such surprise "over 200 prints of speed and mary janes!" the blue hedgehog just stared before seeing something, "Huh that dude looks like he's from megaman." "Wait that dudes kidnapping someone!" hex was now worried "Who?" Zone said "I don't know! Let's hurry!" Zone and Hex both ran outside with such haste they skidded to a halt. "Okay let him go!" Zone said with anger. The mysterious man spoke "Why you two? Lord Grindgear needs more minions." Hex was now enraged "Let him go or we'll destroy you..." The mysterious man got in battle stance and so did the hedgehogs. This was now a matter of saving a person. Like before the hedgehogs knew how to handle kidnappers. "Ready Hex?" Zone asked. Hex spoke with fighting words "Let's GO!"

Sorry bout this I wanted to keep you on edge review nicely and keep waiting!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Mysterious man spoke "Well Hex, Zone... It seems we both know each other to well." Zone now was confused; Zone spoke with stuttering on some words "W-what do you m-mean? H-how, we never saw you!" The figure then again said more words that we're nothing to hex, "You see, we are two sides of the same coin... Your heads and I'm tails." Zone was now shocked, "No it can't be! You can't be… Kurai…" The mysterious man was his old human enemy… Kurai Shizuko, Hex now knew his target, when the jet black hedgehog talked Zone was confused. "So we meet Kurai Shizuko..." Hex spoke with an evil stare. "Yes so it seems so… Nothing's changed for you since the incident of Westopolis has it?" spoke Kurai, Hex was now filled with fury "There were innocent lives! You know that!" after hex said that Kurai only chuckled "Because Lord Grindgear wanted it that way.." Hex couldn't wait any longer, He attacked first with a punishing blow to kurai's armor. "Ahh! You- Damnit!" Hex was now filled with rage more then ever. "I will make sure you die this time…" "I should have never spared you…" Zone was totally caught off guard, "Wait what?" Zone was to bus calculating all of this in his head while Hex and Kurai fought.

What did you think? Not that short this time.. Can the hedgehogs save the poor mobian that was being kidnapped, or will they fail, and Grindgear gains more minions


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Battle Resumes

Hex was not able to see, and only his rage was behind him. He didn't care about anything but killing Kurai, and Kurai spoke "Well, well… Seems you're stronger than last time, but it ends here!" Kurai attacked hex with a flying kick and a deadly punch which hex easily deflected. Zone was now helping hex with a super spin dash, "Grr… Hex you okay!" Hex was acting like nothing happened "Heh! Is that all you got.. Kurai!" Hex attacked with a triple tornado kick and a punishing blow to the back of his head, "Ahh! You bastard!" Kurai was now furious. Kurai noticed zone, "Heh heh heh... Dare you attack one more time... Say goodbye to your brother!" Kurai charged straight for zone and delivered a devastating kick to zone's stomach, "Oof! Grr dang it…" "That's it no more messing around!" Zone delivered a charge dash while saying that. Hex watched in amusement, and he thought "My brother… He's grown so much into the warriors our mother said that we would be, and I hope mama Tikal was right." Hex stopped thinking and told zone to move, and zone did exactly that. "Time to finish you… Once and for all!" during that hex was charging a chaos pillar his own attack. "Chaos! Pillar!" hex launched a great beam of red chaos energy which devastated kurai. "Grr damn you, but no matter… Goodbye" Kurai spoke while teleporting to Grindgear's lair with the mobian he kidnapped. Hex fell to the ground, "No…I can't believe this…" Zone tried to cheer up his brother, "It's okay we can save him and all the mobians he took… I promise." They both walked to the angel island. Hex was thinking the whole way "How could I let this happen? I let him escape... I shouldn't have let him live... I should have charged my pillar more.. At least than could I kill him but I didn't.. I let him live!", Zone spoke up "Come on brother! Cheer up! Knuckles is waiting for us!", Hex was confused "Why does he need to see us?", Zone sighed "Cause he needs to train us..", Hex was upset now "Train! We do our own training!", Zone tried to deflect himself but didn't feel anything, "Huh? Brother you didn't punch me?", Hex was looking at the sky.

What did you guys think? Longer this time thanks to a certain reviewer..


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Knuckles' Training

"Huh? Brother you didn't punch me?" Zone stared at the emotionless hedgehog as he sighed, "Zone why do we even bother?" "We do nothing but save everyone.. We're heroes yes but we don't take pride in it… It's like we were already going to know how to handle, but I slipped up" saying this caused the black hedgehog to burst into some tears. "Hey now don't say that, and what if mom saw you doing all this? She'd be disappointed." the black hedgehog was cheered up by hearing zone's small but efficient talk, "Zone let's go train.." the dark hedgehog said wiping away the tears. "That's the spirit! Come on race ya to knuckles!" both hedgehogs took off in a blur of blue and black. When the time came both hedgehogs ended in a tie, "Bout time you got here" said an annoyed red echidna, "Sorry 'bout that knux. Me and Hex were planning something." Said a blue cheerful hedgehog. "Hmph well it's time to train, so get your shoes in gear and let's get going!" said an angry echidna, 14 hours later the training stopped, "Whew! Man that was some sick training!" said a now super zone 3. "Yes quite remarkable.." said hex now in his second stage of super mode. "Well it's about time we call it a day guys." Knuckles left to his house while the brother walked to the master emerald. "Hey mom, we visited like you said." Said a blue hedgehog with a sad face, and the black hedgehog stood there with some tears "I'm sorry momma, but I wasn't strong enough." Said the black and sad hedgehog watching the master emerald. After the brothers left something appeared at the shrine, "Oh hee hee hoho! Don't worry Hex! Tikal will be closer sooner than you think!" said a mysterious scientist. Back at Mobius the hedgehogs were walking home until they passed a green cat. "Hey is that Mayuki?" asked zone. "Hmm.. possibly… Were you checking her out?" asked a chuckling hex. "Yeah kinda was… You know she's kinda hot for a girl who's blind in her right eye.." said a daydreaming zone. "Bothersome welp… Hey mayuki!" called out hex, and mayuki walked over, "Hey! What's up?" said a green cat. "Nothing much… I'm fine and zone's umm… daydreaming." Said an annoyed off hex. "About who?" asked mayuki. "You… Umm you wanna take a crack at him?" asked hex. "You bet I do!" said mayuki smiling evilly. After 20 minutes passed with the trio talking, "Well we better get home.." said hex. "Come on you!" said hex dragging zone home. "Man hose brothers are weird." Said mayuki as they left.

How'd I do Zo6? Did I make Mayuki Takashi to o.o.c? Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tikal's Deception

It was morning around 6:00 AM at a hideout of a scientist, and that scientist was Lord Grindgear. "Hahahaha! Welcome back.. Tikal.." Grindgear said with evil amusement, "Huh? Grindgear! "Oh no why am I here! What are you planning to do with me!" Tikal was frightened just watching Grindgear's evil smile. He had the master emerald in a chamber so that it will stay safe and let tikal out. This was challenging by considering he had to bring chaos out to bring out Tikal as well, but he put chaos back in and trapped tikal in a cage. "Please let me go! I want to go back to my normal life in the master emerald!" Tikal said crying. Grindgear just stood there and laughed like a maniac, "Hahahahahaheeheehaha" Grindgear coughed after the laugh, and then began speaking. "You don't think I just kidnapped you for anything, do you? I kidnapped you to turn some certain hedgehogs that have been bothering me for quite a while!" Grindgear smirked evilly right as tikal figured out who it was. "You mean my children? Why Zone and Hex? Why do you want to turn them to the path of darkness?" she said crying even more than before. Grindgear spoke with a menacing voice, "Don't worry.. You'll be closer than you think.." Grindgear took out a needle from his pocket, and then told her what it was. "This medicine will make sure that you obey me no matter what. "Heh heh! Hahaha! Prepare to turn to the darkness." He said as he grabbed Tikal's wrist. "No let me go! Please I'm begging you! Let me go!" She could only struggle as she cried, and then she was injected. "Hm.. This is a side effect. Hahahahaha!" said Grindgear coughing. Tikal's vision blurred. She held her forehead to prevent herself from falling, but she collapsed in a matter of seconds. "Hmph hahahaha! Get ready for a family reunion… Hedgehogs.." said Grindgear walking to his laboratory to get two more needles for the hedgehogs. Tikal woke up two hours later feeling dizzy. "Where am I? Just where am I?" Tikal spoke standing in her cage. "This is strange. I know this place." Tikal looked around the room as Grindgear walked in. "Ahh your awake.. That's good. I am your master. Lord Grindgear and you are my servant. Tikal" Tikal bowed to her master and asked, "What is my first quest if my master will be kind enough to tell me?" Grindgear was surprised. _"The medicine worked faster than I thought." _Grindgear thought to himself just as he spoke, "There are two hedgehogs I want you to bow into the darkness.." said Grindgear giving tikal a picture of Hex and Zone. "Find them and trick either of them to come into the laboratory. We will take care of them then." Tikal understood not knowing these were her children, and was released from her cage. "I won't fail." She said making sure she could do this. Grindgear nodded as that was a sign for her to go. Tikal walked and left. "I won't fail you master. I won't."

This was kind of a filler episode but I'm pretty proud of myself on this one. A long chapter and I did this to my favorite female sonic character though… Damn I'm evil.. Well Hope you readers like it. See ya!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Zone's Sadness, and friend

Zone had something he was planning, but once he found out a family friend was going die to leukemia, but his body was found murdered, and he knew where to go. "Hex… I'm leaving, and all of this is hard to handle.. See ya.." Said a tearful zone. 'I understand brother, and it will be ok.. Harbor watches over us. Just remember we'll see him again.. His spirit can walk this earth whenever he wishes.." Said Hex trying to cheer up his brother. "Ok, and I'll keep what you said in mind.." Zone wandered off to a graveyard where he found Harbor's grave. "From 1998 to 2012 huh Harbor?" Zone was practically crying. "Damn you Grindgear.. You sent one of my friends.. I'll kill you for this.. Don't worry Harbor.. I will avenge your death.." Zone began to remember all the fun times. "The park, the picnics, the great times we all had, but yours was swimming, and mine was laying on the hilltop.. When we swam I always made you laugh with the fake shark trick, and when we laid at the hilltop we'd point out the clouds at noon, and the stars at night.." said Zone with a sniff and some tears. "I can't believe anyone would be so cruel as to put another Freedom Soldier out like this.. Damnit.." Zone cried at his friend's grave, but then got up. "I'm gonna go fishing buddy.. For you like we used too.. See you.." Zone walked to the fishing hole they used to fish at and all zone caught was a bullhead which was a small catfish. "I remember this used to be your favorite fish Harbor.." Zone said as he tossed the fish back. "Man.. This sucks.." Zone couldn't hold the tears back like hex could, but it's because he's not a warrior. "Harbor.. Mom always loved you as a son, bt you're an orphan and I can respect that. Just remember we're always gonna remember you." Zone heard something, a gentle voice in the wind, "Thanks my friend." Zone smiled. "I won't forget you and everything we ever did." Zone noticed it was about 11:00 just two hours after he left his house. Zone packed p and brought his fishing stuff home, and left again. "I worry too brother." said Hex after his brother left. It was 1:00 am by the time Zone got to the hill. He walked there, and Zone noticed himself walking to the top. "I remember running up and down this hill.. When we ran down I'd hurt my legs, and you'd say we're super speed.." Zone finally reached the top and laid down, and counted the stars. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…" Zone only counted to six because that's usually what harbor would count. Zone stared at the full moon and began crying. "Just how could he do this.." Zone just stared at the moon. At home Hex walked outside, and looked at the ground. "Maybe Mayuki could help me.. That or Brook.. I don't know what to do.." Hex walked back inside shaking the thought out of his mind. Back at the hill Zone began falling asleep, but was talking a little. "I don't want anyone to see me for a while.. Just until this is all over.. When my crying stops.. I won't know when.." Zone said with a sigh, and Zone fell asleep. At home Hex decided it was time to talk to someone, and he knew Mayuki always was free to talk to. Hex began going to Mayuki's house. As soon as he got there and knocked on the door he took a sigh to clear his thoughts. Mayuki answered the door with a mad face. "What do you want hex and make it important." Hex never talked to her at 1:30 am so she would never know how she would act. "Can we talk?" Hex asked. Mayuki just began to shut the door as hex told her what happened. "Zone's friend was murdered today.." He said, and Mayuki opened the door. "Your? Serious?" Mayuki asked with a confused face, and hex nodded. Mayuki allowed hex inside. "Hold on let me get changed Hex. I'll only be a minute." Mayuki said as she walked into her room to get changed. Hex waited as mayuki walked out. Mauki sat down. "So what happened?" Mayuki asked feeling sympathy for Hex and Zone. "Well our friend Harbor was dying from leukemia, but I guess the mad scientist decided to end him without happiness.. Harbor's death was in vain.." Hex said with both sadness and rage in his voice. Mayuki told hex to calm down. "Calm down Hex.. I don't want you blasting my house to the ground.." Hex apologized with a nod of his head. "I'm really sorry Mayuki, but when stuff like this I don't know when I can just explode.." Hex said looking at his hand and he was holding a chaos ball. "Sorry.." Hex said holding the ball , and squeezing it. Mayuki asked a normal question. "How are you doing that hex?" Mayuki just watched in a little confused. "I thought chaos energy was not able to be held?" Hex looked at her, and answered. "Chaos manipulation is a little trick me and Zone made.. Shadow could use it before we entered the real world." Mayuki never knew of this and just had an amazed face. "Wow. That's cool." Hex nodded. "Hmm hold on.. I'm going to check on zone.." Hex stood up and closed his eyes. "He's asleep.. Ok.. Best let him sleep." Hex said. Mayuki asked how he did that and Hex explained. "Soul bonds.. Me and Zone have this little thing where if we put our index and middle fingers on our forehead and clear our minds we can sense one another." Mayuki was getting more amazed, but noticed it was 2:00 am. "Sorry but I have to sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow." Hex nodded and teleported home. Mayuki just stared where Hex used to be. She sighed, and headed to bed. While at home hex fell asleep on the couch. "Good night brother." Hex said in his sleep.

Well this.. May be longer than previous Chapter! My god.. If your wondering who Harbor is. He is a character made. He's a purple otter who got leukemia at 10 years old. Don't judge me purple is a cool color… Zo6. I hope I got Mayuki's personality correct when she's woken up at 1:30 am. Well review nicely, and hope you enjoy the rest of your day, or night.. wherever you're at. Bye!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:A Heroes' Demise, and a Hero's Love Lost

The next morning Zone and Hex walked to the hideout, and when they arrived, they were greeted with hellos and greetings. Zone was very quiet that day as it passed, but a kid who was his friend walked up to him, "Hi Zone!" said the kid as he smiled, and zone replied, "Hey there Snow.." Snow was a nice kid, and he always was friendly to everyone even though if they were mean. Snow was a cool kid bat. He was a son but no one knew who he was son to, but everyone was thinking the low class Breinn who was a black bat, and just as zone was going to go eat, and the leader of it walked up with a cup of coffee, "Zone could you go check on base 4? We lost contact with them just hours ago…" This was the leader, and she was a bat as well, but everyone knew that the leader wouldn't have a kid, and she never revealed her true name but had them keep it as Leader. Zone replied with a nod of his head. "alright…" said Zone. After 4 hours of walking, and zone finally reached base 4, but to his surprise something was there. Zone looked in fear as his friends were on the ground bleeding out in a destroyed base. "No.. Shit!" Zone ran to his friend called Rein, and he helped his head up, "Rein who did this!?" Rein could barely speak. "The.. Rogues.. They did this.." said Rein as he took a dying cough. Zone ran to his other friend who was called Eben, and all Eben was could say, "Shit.. Namida is gonna die.." Zone had become big eyed, and asked "Namida? She's.. She's.." Zone ran, and looked around for his friend until he found her, and he just only asked, "Namida please.. answer me.." Namida said, "I.. I always loved you… Please don't ever forget.. I love you.." Namida kissed zone. Zone was feeling sad, and then after another hour Namida died, and Zone looked up, and saw three people just laughing. One of them asked, "Feeling sad Zone!? Did that finally break your smile?! Hahahahaha!" The others joined in on the laugh while Zone was crying into Namida's neck. "Why?... Why did you do this?..." The other replied, "Cause the leader made fools of us, and we're just reacting to how it is now!" They all laughed again, but they stopped when zone got up. "You ruthless… Sadistic… Bastards!" Zone flew straight at them with a chaos sphere in his fist and punched through the crocodile's chest. The crocodile fell to the ground dead, and then Zone looked towards the others, and said, "I'm going to kill you.." Zone finally released some hidden darkness in his heart.

Whew holy crap… Longest chapter I did I think.. Well I Guess I'll explain.. Namida was a white hedgehog who had loved zone. Rein was a German Shepherd, and Eben was a black fox. Snow was a gray bat, and Leader was a white bat. Well I guess this an update. See ya!


End file.
